User blog:TheWordyBirdy/JUNIOR EUROVISION SONG CONTEST 2014: MARSA - MY PICKS
Junior Eurovision 2014 Winner This country came in 1st Place. Second This country came in 2nd Place. Third This country came in 3rd Place. Last This country came in last place. Comments Belarus Mostly amazing. Nadezhda's vocals weren't as strong here as they were in rehearsals which probably were just due to nerves. Otherwise flawless. Bulgaria How does someone so young and little produce a voice that powerful??? Krisia, you are a goddess. Amazing. San Marino It's really amazing how just some hard work can help you improve this drastically. The girls sound great, but however every group is only as strong as their weakest singer which means I'm sorry but Arianna (green Peppermint) is weighing you down. Anita should represent San Marino in the adult ESC this year though #js. Croatia This was a mess. Josie's vocals weren't good and she looked terribly nervous on stage. The performance wasn't good at all and that didn't help a below-average song. Cyprus Her vocals sounded better than on the studio version, I didn't know that was even possible. I also loved how she had no backing dancers on stage with her, it really added to the originality of the performance I think. My only complaint is that she should definitely fire her stylist, that cape thing was weird and horrible. Georgia Definitely wins the cute award this year. Lizi's vocals were good but the performance was all over the place which I think contributed to their downfall. The song was average, it just needed a staging that wouldn't weigh it down. Sweden Julia looked so uncomfortable on stage I felt sorry for her. They paraded her around in that tight sparkly outfit and she obviously hated it. It actually looked like she hated every moment being on stage, I felt bad. Her vocals were off but the staging was good. Too bad because it was a strong song and Sweden's best ever in my opinion. Ukraine Despite probably having the best staging out of everyone, they definitely struggled with their vocals. Also, you couldn't change your outfits just a little bit from the Ukrainian national selection? Didn't you get enough negative feedback to realize they were a bad idea? Slovenia I love how whenever Ula performs it's always with such a large smile on her face. Her vocals were beautiful as usual, although a little shouty at times. By far the winner of most underrated. Loved her little outfit. Montenegro This was honestly just how I expected it, a mess. Their vocals were good, but everything else was just all over the place and messy. Italy I mean, his voice is obviously good but this song just does nothing for me. It's not my style and I can't stand it. Honestly my worst JESC winner ever. Armenia The whole performance is such an improvement from the Armenian national selection, everything about it. Betty looked absolutely fierce and I got so pumped up listening to it. Definitely helped being in between two lullaby-esque ballads. Russia I think my hopes were a little too high for Russia because I was a little disappointed by the performance. It wasn't bad at all, but it seemed to be missing something. I don't know what. Alisa looked and sounded beautiful, but I still think there was something missing. Serbia Beautiful performance. Emilija looked and sounded amazing and there's nothing to complain about. However, there's nothing to rave about either. Malta Don't get me wrong, Federica has an outstanding voice. I just can't stand opera music. The song itself is beautifully written opera just rubs me the wrong way and I hate it. Netherlands Julia sounded great throughout the whole performance, my only complaint is that it remained almost completely unchanged from her performance in the Dutch national selection, and that annoyed me a little. Otherwise it was lovely. My Predictions Placings #Slovenia #Belarus #Sweden #Cyprus #Bulgaria #Russia #Georgia #Netherlands #Armenia #Serbia #Malta #Italy #Ukraine #Croatia #Montenegro #San Marino 12 Points *'Armenia: '''Georgia *'Belarus''' Russia *'Bulgaria: '''Slovenia *'Croatia:' Slovenia *'Cyprus: Sweden *'Georgia: '''Armenia *'Italy: 'Slovenia *'Malta: 'Slovenia *'Montenegro: 'Slovenia *'Netherlands: Sweden *'Russia: '''Belarus *'San Marino: Italy *'Serbia: '''Slovenia *'Slovenia: Serbia *'Sweden: '''Cyprus *'Ukraine: '''Belarus National Selections Armenia Belarus Netherlands Semi-Final One Semi-Final Two Final Sweden Ukraine Category:Blog posts